dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Gero
|Race=Human / Android |Gender = Male |Date of death=May 10th, Age 767 |Address=Dr. Gero's Lab |Occupation=Scientist |Allegiance=Red Ribbon Army (??? - Age 750) |FamConnect= Android 8 (Co-Creation) Android 13 (Creation) Android 14 (Creation) Android 15 (Creation) Android 16 (Creation) Android 17 (Creation) Android 18 (Creation) Android 19 (Creation) Cell (Creation) Hell Fighter 17 (Co-Creation) }} Dr. Gero (ドクター・ゲロ, Dokutā Gero), also known as Android 20 (人造人間20号,'' Jinzōningen Nijugō''), is a brilliant scientist who is the mastermind behind the Red Ribbon Army. After the army's defeat at the hands of Goku, Gero retreated to his mountain laboratory to plot his revenge with his Artificial Humans series. Not until he reached Android 19 did he create an obedient, bloodthirsty servant. Gero then had #19 transplant his brain into an android body, thus turning himself into Android 20 and preventing him from dying of old age. After his second defeat at the hands of the Z Fighters, Gero retreated to his lab to activate Androids 17 and 18, who rebelled, with Android 17 killing the doctor. Though Gero died, he left behind Android 13, Android 14, Android 15, and his ultimate creation, Cell. Personality and Appearance Dr. Gero is very cold hearted, willing to stop at nothing to achieve his goals, even kidnapping other people to use in his experiments. He also holds a strong hatred for Goku after Goku had defeated the entire Red Ribbon Army. Dr. Gero's appearance consists of slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, a large bushy white mustache and long hair. He also has a Red Ribbon Army logo located on the hat which hides his visible brain after he turned himself into an android. Biography Red Ribbon scientist Dr. Gero is the head scientist of the Red Ribbon Army and created the first androids in the service of the Red Ribbon Army. Another scientist, Dr. Flappe is named as Android 8's creator. Daizenshuu 7 addresses this inconsistency by stating that Dr. Flappe and Dr. Gero were colleagues in charge of the Red Ribbon Army's Android Development Program. Quest for vengeance After the Red Ribbon Army was defeated by Goku, Gero went into hiding in a mountain area that was north of North City where his laboratory was located. In this lab, he strived to create the ultimate fighting machine. Using an extremely intelligent tracking device disguised as a ladybug, he studied Goku and the Z Fighters for years on end: the fights Goku had with Tien Shinhan, King Piccolo, Piccolo, and the Saiyans Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta. Dr. Gero ceased the study of Goku's power when the Saiyan left for Planet Namek, believing he had already compiled enough information; so he simply adjusted the androids' power levels to accommodate for Goku's expected power increase, not accounting for the power level of Goku's Super Saiyan form. Believing he had created the ultimate fighting machines, he finalized his plans and constructed a series of Androids. While constructing the Androids, Dr. Gero had discovered a way to fuse together the cells from the strongest warriors to walk Earth (Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, and King Cold) and create a supreme fighting entity. After realizing that his project would take too long to complete, he decided to turn attention to other matters and leave his supercomputer from the lab to complete Cell.Explained during Imperfect Cell's flashback to Piccolo. Android unleashing Two years after Namek's destruction, after easily slaughtering Frieza, his soldiers and his father, Future Trunks informs the Z Fighters that two extremely powerful Androids created by Gero will appear very shortly. Three years later, on May 12th at 10:00 am, on an island nine miles south-west of South City, two Androids appear: Android 19 and Android 20. Together, they start a killing spree, including killing a man who gets his head ripped off by Android 20. The Z Fighters struggle to find them, due to the androids having no ki, but Yamcha is the first to find them, attracted to the scene by the scream of a woman. Before Yamcha could act, Android 20 demonstrates a deadly power: Dr. Gero's latest design for Androids included an energy absorbing function. Using a small red jewel embedded in his hand, he grabs Yamcha by the jaw, punches a hole through his chest, and saps his life-force. The Z fighters detect Yamcha's dropping energy, and then find the Androids. After an explanation of their origins to Goku, Tien Shinhan and Piccolo, the fight is about to begin. However, after Goku suggests that they move to another location since there are too many people around, Gero takes it as meaning that he doesn't want anyone to get in the way and single-handedly destroys half the city and its populace with his Bionic Punisher technique. Angrily, Goku leads him and Android 19 out of the city, to avoid killing more people in the fight. In some unknown island, Android 20 begins to explain to Goku why Gero wants to have his revenge on him for destroying the Red Ribbon Army. After the explanation, he orders Android 19 to fight Goku. Goku at the start does well in the fight, but due to the Saiyan's Heart Virus that manifests at that exact moment, Android 19 wins the fight. After Vegeta arrives on the battlefield and turns into a Super Saiyan, destroying Android 19, Android 20 runs away. During the ensuing search, Android 20 attacks Piccolo from behind to absorb his energy, only to be attacked by Gohan. He tries to fight Piccolo head-on, but Piccolo is superior by far as a result of the three years of intense training with Goku (and probably also the fusion with Nail). Piccolo mercilessly severs the android's arm and prepares to destroy him when Gero retreats once again into the rocky mountains. Android 20 decides to retreat into his lab, in order to activate Android 17 and Android 18. Having recognized him as Dr. Gero, Bulma notifies the Z Warriors about the approximate area of his laboratory and they depart for the north. While approaching his lab, Android 20 ambushes Krillin, but spares him in his hurry to activate his Androids. Krillin follows him to his lab and summons the Z Warriors there. Android 20 enters his lab and activates Android 17 and Android 18, having a controller that can deactivate in case they rebel again. The androids fool him into believing they are obedient, until they snatch the control from him. After crushing it, Android 17 brutally murders Gero by decapitating him, and then stepping on Gero's head. His remains are later destroyed along with what seems to be the rest of his laboratory at the hands of Future Trunks when he fires the Buster Cannon with the intention of destroying Android 17 and Android 18. Cell's Rememberance In Cell's timeline, Gero (in his Android 20 form) is shown killed by Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 as he finishes off the settings for the supercomputer to begin working on completing Cell (which contradicts his previous statement that Dr. Gero abandoned it).Shown during Super Perfect Cell's flashback while "fighting" Gohan. As Cell continues attacking the planet, the Z Fighters and King Kai keep wondering why Dr. Gero created Cell and unleashed him to the world. Hell By means unknown, Dr. Gero has been permitted by King Yemma to keep his android body while entering Hell. Along with Super Perfect Cell, Frieza, King Cold and the Ginyu Force, Dr. Gero watches the final battle between Goku and Kid Buu, being one of the very few people cheering for Kid Buu. Escape from Hell Dr. Gero is first seen in Dragon Ball GT in hell along with Dr. Myuu. There, they worked on a plan to create the ultimate android which could destroy Goku. They came up with a plan to combine both of their technologies and get a perfect Android by fusing Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 to create Super 17. They then created a dimensional hole to get both androids in the same place - Earth. During the fight with the Saiyans, he is betrayed by Dr. Myuu who commanded Super 17 to kill him, leading to his somewhat ironic death (killed by Android 17 again). Dr. Gero was later sent back to Hell. Death *In Future Trunks' and Future Cell's timeline, Future Android 18 distracts Dr. Gero by knocking over some equipment, and 17 cuts his head off. As he warns them about Cell absorbing them, 18 blows up his head. *In the present timeline and the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, Android 17 impales Android 20 with his hand and kicks his head off, then he crushes it. *In Dragon Ball GT, Super 17 launches a Full Power Energy Wave that blasts Dr. Gero/Android 20 to pieces. This is when he dies for the second time in the present timeline. Power The exact strength of Gero in his Android 20 form is never elaborated on, given his short time menacing the Z Fighters. Considering Android 20 was able to take down Yamcha (who had previously been seen defeating Recoome) and Krillin, it is obvious that his power is far above the Ginyu Force's. However, if 19's struggles against the Super Saiyans are any indication, then Android 20 is nowhere near the power of a Super Saiyan, in spite of their confidence when witnessing Goku transform. Android 20 also briefly faces off against Piccolo and appears to be completely outmatched, with Piccolo's power increased since the Frieza Saga after the massive amounts of training that took place in preparation for the Androids. Special abilities Aside from his incredible intelligence (one of the best in the world, impressing even Capsule Corporation president Dr. Brief), Dr. Gero has gained combat abilities due to placing his own brain into an energy-absorbing model android. *'Built in Scouter' – Built into his own Android body is a scouter that allows 20 to detect energy levels. *'Flight' – Like most characters in the series, Gero can fly in the air. However, like most Androids, he does not possess ki, so he flies by the means of a certain machine called Hikou in his body. *'Energy Absorption' – Android 20 has special pads on his palms that allows him to absorb life-energy from his victims by grabbing them. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Eye Laser' – A synthetic form of eye laser strong enough to pierce through someone. Android 20 uses this attack in the series, as well as in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden, the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, and other video games. **'Bionic Punisher' – A powerful beam shot from both the eyes which is strong enough to devastate an entire city. *'Photon Wave' – The Full Power Energy Wave he used to flee from the Z Fighters in order to activate 18 and 17. From his energy-absorbing pads, 20 releases a massive wave of explosive energy that can level an entire valley. *'Photon Blast' – The Full Power Energy Ball version of the Photon Wave, Android 20 shoots a pink energy sphere out of his hands. Named in the Supersonic Warriors series. It is called Energy Discharge Blast in Super Butōden. *'Pesky Fly' – The rush attack that Android 20 used against Krillin. *'Precise Cannon' – A Continuous Energy Bullets technique used in the ''Budokai'' series. *'Rolling Crush' – Android 20 kicks the opponent up and grabs them in mid-air to perform a spinning piledriver. *'Power Break' – Android 20 kicks the opponent up in the air, then he punches and kicks them down again, and finally 20 kicks his opponent in the back when he is down. Used in the Budokai series. *'Finish Sign' – A power up move that Dr. Gero used in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'False Courage' – A power up move that Dr. Gero used in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Twin Drain' – A team attack performed by Dr. Gero and Semi-Perfect Cell in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle '' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' (Non-Playable Character) *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' Voice actors *Japanese version: Kōji Yada *Ocean Group Dub: Brian Dobson *Blue Water Dub: Jonathan Love (DBGT) *FUNimation Dub: Kent Williams *German Dub:' Gerhard Paul' *Italian Dub: Oliviero Corbetta *Portuguese Dub: António Semedo *Brazilian Dub: Aldo César (DBZ), Luiz Carlos de Moraes (DBGT), José Carlos Guerra (DBZKai) *Polish Dub: Wiktor Zborowski *Spanish dubs: **Latin American: Jose Luis Castañeda Trivia *According to "Laboratory Basement", one of Gero's ventures outside of cybernetics includes plans for a gas-powered toaster oven. *Contrary to popular belief, the destruction of the Red Ribbon Army was not the primary reason why Dr. Gero desired to create androids and cyborgs, as he reveals in GT that he always dreamed of replacing the entire human race with artificial beings even before Goku had defeated the Red Ribbon Army. This is seemingly supported by Android 8 being around during the existence of the Red Ribbon Army. *Despite being part of the Red Ribbon Army, which played a major role in Dragon Ball, Dr. Gero was never even mentioned until Future Trunks mentions him during the Trunks Saga of Dragon Ball Z. Strangely in the FUNimation dub, when Trunks explains the androids to Goku, he talks as though Goku confronted Gero and spared his life, telling him he should have never let Gero go. Goku seems to confirm this, despite there has never been a meeting between the two. This dialogue was altered in Dragon Ball Kai with Goku instead expressing surprise that someone in the Red Ribbon Army managed to escape its destruction. Though this is slightly inaccurate as several Red Ribbon characters and many soldiers seemed to have survived its destruction. **In the same episode dub, Trunks also implies that Dr. Gero was the leader of the Red Ribbon Army, despite Commander Red being the leader. *In one flashback sequence from the episode "Double Trouble for Goku", Master Roshi refers to Dr. Gero as the "current leader" of the Red Ribbon Army. This is technically true because, his later creations aside, he is the highest ranking actual member left. **In the FUNimation Dub of the same episode, Master Roshi also claimed that Dr. Gero was the leader of the Red Ribbon Army during the time Goku destroyed it, and it was also implied that all of the appearances of Commander Red in the flashbacks were actually of Dr. Gero. *In Future Trunks' "flashback" on Dr. Gero's creation of the androids, one of them killed Gero by smashing his brain with their hand. *In both Super Android 13! and the brief flashback from GT, the dialog in which 17 kills him is different than that of the DBZ anime. *Right after Dr. Gero activates Androids 17 and 18, he replies to Android 18's statement, "I see that you have chosen to become an android," by agreeing and saying that he had "eternal life like 18." This implies that the process of turning a human into an android completely halts their aging, thus making the cyborg immune to at least natural death/illness. *The only human part of him as an android is his brain, which was transplanted into him by Android 19. **An interesting point is that Dr. Gero transferred his own brain into an energy-absorbing model Android, rather than an infinite-powered one, like 17 and 18, which would allow him far greater power reserves that surpass untrained Super Saiyans. This would make Dr. Gero weaker than 17 and 18. Why he chose to be an energy-absorber rather than an infinite-power Android is unknown (though 18 hints that it may have been because he thought that an energy-absorbing model android was easier to use as a host). *In the FUNimation Dub, the G in his name is pronounced like a soft J, and the "er" is pronounced as such. While in the Ocean dub, they start pronouncing it differently, with the G sounding like a hard J, and the "ero" sounding more like "arrow," while in the original Japanese and translations that follow this pronunciation, the G in his name is a normal G, as in "grip," making his name "Geh-roh," as in grapple. *According to Android 18, Dr. Gero destroyed all the other androids up to 15 (with the exception of Android 8, who was assembled by Dr. Flappe in the anime; though the manga states otherwise, leaving no doubt as to who its real creator was). *In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, Dr. Gero has a what if saga creating androids to try and destroy Goku. Everytime he tries, Goku and his friends defeat him and foil his plans forcing Gero to return to his lab, defeated. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, the World Tournament Announcer refers to him as 'Dr. Gero' even though in this mode he is titled 'Android #20'. *In Hell, Dr. Gero is seen without his hat when he watches Goku's fight against Kid Buu. Soon in Dragon Ball GT, Dr. gero is seen with his hat back on. *During his battle with Piccolo Android 20 loses his right hand, but in the scene when 18 walks over to 16's pod he grabs her with his right hand. Gallery References Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Cyborgs Category:Doctors Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains